Who I Used To Be
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: He had never expected this. This was the last thing he expected when thinking about why he let Jade get away with shit. Now, now he knew who he used to be and what he had done. It was so much worse then what he had done to the Foretellers.


Chapter 1

He had been in limbo for he didn't even know how long. Alistair wasn't sure he even wanted to know. Perhaps just long enough for the girls whose heart was trapped within his to be born. Though, the Master supposed he would have to wait till after she lost in order to return it. Something Jade had said echoed in his mind and he shook his head. _When you find out who you used to be you will hate what you did to her. _It leant to his suspicion that Jade had known him during his past. He still remembered when he had finely trusted her enough to show what he looked like. Once the hood was down her eyes had gone wide and her saying his past was the future that book for told.

The raven didn't understand how that could be. He knew the parent that had raised him had found him as a babe wrapped in a blanket. A large blanket that was made out of strange fabric and was one he still had. There was also a set of silver wedding rings he had been found with. He had those too and the ring for the male fit perfecting on his figure. Alistair wore it too as it felt right to keep it on. He kept the engagement and wedding band for the female on a chain around his neck. Something told him the rings would be how he would find her.

Stepping out of the portal he was on a rooftop of a castle. Below him sat a bright town, with fountains and so many people. So many hearts that could fall into the abyss that was the dark realm. It was best not to think about that though. He didn't want to excited the darkness in him. It was bad enough that No Heart took over at night. The dark side was an alcoholic and a horny little fuck. Always going to find a man or even a woman to fuck. More often than not it was a woman with milk chocolate skin. Alistair didn't understand the fascination with women of that skin tone.

A quick Aero spell and was done and outside the gates of the castle. Once down, he took his hood off revealing long black hair that went down to the middle of his back. His bangs were braided back so they were out of his face. Grey hues looked around what appeared to be a public courtyard. Alistair knew he was going to need new clothing as he entered the town itself. Many looked at him funny with his long black coat and it was rather warm out. Maybe it was summer here? First before clothing he needed a place to stay. How to find such a place was the question though.

A cork billboard caught his attention and he went over to it. Maybe there would be a place for rent posted. He tilted his head as he started to scan the papers pinned to the board. Most of the people here seemed to be white with a few mixed of color. A male with silver hair and skin the same tone as his walked by. The Master turned watched the males back. WHat was this gut wrenching feeling he was having? It wasn't a nice feeling.

A boy walking beside the male was the next thing to catch his attention. Grey eyes looking at him with mild interest and Alistair blinked at the boy. He had milk chocolate skin and shoulder length pastel pink hair. This boy could not be more than sixteen and yet….there was a pain in his eyes that spoke of someone that should be much older. Who had caused that pain? Or perhaps it was a what that had caused the pain? The master didn't know, but maybe he could find out later. After he had a place to stay and new clothing. He swallowed before turning his attention back to the billboard to look at the postings.

Well looked like there was one room for rent at a house. It seemed to be the only rental posting so he would have to go with it. The address was there and he was reading over the add. It was a female that was renting a room and she had a son. Alistair was good with children so that shouldn't be an issue. He tilted his head as he saw the name of the woman. A flash of a memory, a woman with violet hair and milk chocolate skin. Shaking his head he blinked away the image. Those had been happening since Jade had told him his past lay in the future.

Turning he looked around before unzipping his coat. It was far too warm to be wearing it and maybe people would stop staring. He peeled it off revealing a back muscle shirt and he even removed his gloves. It was now time to find this house and see if she would let him rent the room. Slowly the master made his way through town his coat draped over his arm. Eventually he found the place and knocked. It liked to be mid afternoon now and his stomach decided to growl. Food could be gotten after this though as the door soon opened and his eyes went a bit wide.

Harmony opened the door and smiled at the male on the other side. He had strange energy, but it wasn't a bad kind of strange. There was also the fact that he looked a lot like Norty, other then a difference in hair and eye color. Should it have unsettled her? Maybe, but for some reason she felt at ease. Seeing the paper in his hand she stepped back for him to step inside. " Here to see about the room for rent?"

" Yes, I am." Alistair stated trying to swallow the fact that the woman in front of him was the same one he had flashes of. Was she a part of the past he knew almost nothing about? He suppose if she was it would explain No Heart and his fascination with woman that looked like her. Stepping inside he looked around as she shut the door. It was homey, and gave him a sense of deja vu. The master had a feeling that he had been in this house before and his heart ached the more he dwelled on that feeling. " You have a very lovely home."

" Oh, thank you." Harmony stated as a light blush colored her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was blushing. Perhaps because of how much he looked like Xehanort, kinda sounded like him too. The male was missing the goatee and there was a difference in hair color. Everything else was almost the same, other then the fact that Norty's eyes were now gold instead of grey. It irked her that he let the darkness in that much, but she couldn't do anything about it. What he did was his choice to make, like how he had put the distance between them. Though she had been the one to kick him out of the house instead of telling him drag her along. The silver had left hours ago with their son for his time with the boy. It meant that Harmony was alone for the weekend. Well, she might not be alone.

" Here, let me show you the room." The violet stated as she moved to lead him to Jade old room. Part of her didn't want to rent out her babies room, but they needed the extra income. Harmony was not about to mooch of Xeha for her own needs. The silver was to provide for Obsidian as was a fathers duty to their child and he was good at that. She would not demand that he provide for her when they weren't together anymore. Her arms wrapped around herself in a sort of hug. With Obsidian being in his teens she could also return to dancing in one of the local clubs. Xehanort could kiss her ass on that front.

Following her he had a feeling he was about to find something out that he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Once to the room he looked around. It was a decent sized room that felt lived in, but didn't really look it. There weren't any personal items and it was almost as if those items had been moved. The room felt slightly empty without whatever had been in here before. He suddenly wanted to know whose room this had been, but he knew that would come with time if he stayed.

" This used to be my daughters room." Harmony sighed as she looked around the room. She and Xeha has split her things between them as a sort of comfort coping tool. In truth, she wasn't sure it was working well for Norty. Jade had been Daddy's little girl, his perfect princess even when she was calling him out on his shit. The violet smiled a bit as she thought about it. Her calling her out on her father on not wearing his armor in the lanes between. That had been doozy, a real doozy. She had enjoyed watching it unfold though.

" Daughter?" He asked as he looked at her noting the small smile. She must have been recalling a memory involving said daughter. Alistair had fond memories of the foretellers growing up. He would get flashes of two other from before he became what he was now. One, a female and the other a male though he didn't remember much else. Though when he thought about the daughter his mind always went to Jade. She had been a doozy, and he hadn't even known her for her childhood.

" Jade, she was daddy's little girl, perfect princess even when she was calling him out." Harmony started chuckling a bit. So many times she had watched her daughter call him out. " Xehanort used to ask me why I let her call him out. I told him it was because he was more likely to listen to her." The violet still remembered him pouting about that. He had looked so cute pouting at her like that. The best part was he knew she was right.

Jade? Could it be the same Jade? Alistair blinked as what the woman said did in fact sound like the Jade he knew. He couldn't even count how many times she had called him out. The master remembered the first time in front of the foretellers and the look on Ava's face. It had been hilarious and he had been so dumbfounded. She was the only one with the guts to do that to him. Not that he didn't need it, gods knew he did. It was just so, so frustrating that is was someone so much younger. There was also the fact that he always seemed to buckle under her words. Even when the foretellers had done it and had been right he hadn't buckled the way he did with Jade. It made no sense to him. " She must have been something special."

" She always attracted the damaged ones." Harmony chuckled as she thought about it. They had always gotten better while with her too. She didn't force them to change either, they did because they wanted too. Like she gave them the courage to be better than they were at the start. She had thought she had been that for Xehanort, but obviously not. It was what it was and was his lose in the end. She just hoped that he found whatever he was looking for.

" I knew a girl by the same name that was like that." Alistair chuckled as he shook his head a bit. It was almost like they were talking about the same person. At least that was what his gut was telling him. If that was the case he would stay here and look after this little, broken family. He supposed it didn't matter if it was little and broken, what mattered was that it was still good. Harmony was doing the best she could with what she had. That was admirable, more so since she was now a single mother. The master might have to have a stern talking to with the father. At the very least make sure he was being a good father to the child that was left. Nothing irked Alistair more than and irresponsible boy pretending to be a man.

" I think I have a picture of her somewhere." The violet stated as she stepped out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a small picture family picture from a year ago. The four of them had seemed so happy together, but even then Xeha had been starting to pull away. Harmony just seemed to become hyper aware of it after Jade was gone. It still amazes her how much Jade had looked and catered like her father. She was Karma's way if biting him in the ass and yet she had still been in many ways his perfect princess. Holding it out she let the other look at the picture.

Looking down at the picture he blinked as he took hold of it. That was indeed the Jade he knew, though she looked a bit happier in this picture. There was also a sense of naivety that she had lost while in the past. His eyes were soon drawn to the older male and he now knew what she meant by she looked like her father. By the gods it was like looking at the same person but a different gender. The one difference he could pick out was eye color. In that Jade had her mother's eyes and the males eyes were a mix of grey and gold. They echoed what his eyes had once looked like before the split. " Where is eyes always like this?"

"No, they were originally grey." Harmony stated honestly as she looked at the stranger. Trying to read his energy was a bit confusing. There was something familiar about it and yet there was an ancientness to it. It was like he was some kind of elf that was much older than they looked. Though, this person did very much like the pointed ears. It was then she realized they had yet to introduce themselves. A greaves oversight on her part, and one that would need corrected. " The name is Harmony, by the way."

" Alistair." He stated as he looked up and handed the picture back to her. The master recognizes the boy so the man that had been with him must have been Xehanort. This was going to be interesting, he could feel it in his gut. His gut was not often wrong either. Taking a deep breath he took another look around the room. It would be easy enough to make it his own space and her lingering energy was almost a comfort. That should be strange and yet it wasn't, not one bit. " I will take the room by the way."

Blinking as she took the picture back she regarded him. He held a lot of power, that was for sure. Harmony was pretty sure he could put Xehanort to shame as far as sheer power went. That would be interesting to see if they ever got into a fight. Though, she had a feeling his temper was much more controlled the Xehanort's was. It was just a feeling, so she might be wrong. There was also a definite split between light and darkness in his energy. She wasn't sure what that was about, but she would likely find out eventually. " Alright, let's go to the dining room and talk about the rent and such."

He nodded watching as she turned to walk away. His eyes drifted down her body and a sigh left him. No Heart really wanted a bite out if this woman, but that wasn't going to happen. They had to play nice and live here for a long as they were meant too. Long enough to see who the second Heart in his chest belonged to. He might even find out who he used to be while he was here. Something told Alistair he wasn't gonna like who he used to be. Oh well, he supposed it would just come with more guilt of things he had done. The master followed her out into the dinner bag room.

The main room actually functioned as kitchen, living room and dining room. It wasn't a bad setup either as it meant you didn't really have to move to talk to people in different rooms. Alistair day down across from her at the table. She had gone to the kitchen to get a drink and had pulled down two glasses. Well, she was certainly a good hostess as he hadn't even asked for a drink. He was thirsty though, so he would not complain. While she was doing that he looked around a little more. There was a basket if half folded clothing on the couch. It looked like she did the laundry before he came knocking.

She soon came over to the table with two glasses of her ocean tea. Harmony set the one glass in front of him before sitting down and taking a sip. The blue tea had a sort of calming effect as she got her thoughts in order. She knew how much she needed to be able to make all this work. Four hundred just to cover the bills and an extra hundred if he wanted to eat dinner with them and not have to worry about food. " Four hundred munny if you want to get your own food, five hundred if you want me to get your food."

Alistair took a sip of the blue liquid as she spoke. Her prices for rent and rent plus food were reasonably. He would have to get a job, but he had already known that. Wouldn't be hard for him to get a teaching job at one of the local schools. He was good at teaching, good with kids in general really. Blinking he looked at the tea in his hand. It was sweet and the flavor. It hit a craving he hadn't even known that he had. Taking a gulp her nodded at what she said as he swallowed. " That is fair and I am fine with that."

The master pulled out the amount she had said for the first month. That left him another 9500 to get him through until he had a job. If he was able to find a job before it ran out, he would have a nice little nest egg. That would be a good thing if something unexpected happened. He had left the rest of the money he had in the time of fairytales to Jade. She would likely need it. He did wonder what she was doing right now. Had she returned to her own time, or was she still in the past. Likely still in the past, but that was to be expected her supposed. In the end he supposed he would see what would happen and how things played out. " Here you go."

" Thank you." Harmony smiled as she took the munny from him. The violet was happy that he decided to stay. She couldn't explain it, but she really liked him. It wasn't that he looked like Xeha either, though that could be considered a plus. Technically, she and Xeha were still friends of sorts. Well, they were civil for Obsidian, she wasn't sure about being actual friends anymore. It made her sad to think about it. That she put in the work and still lost him, but he didn't love her anymore. That was the bottom line and she wasn't gonna try and chain him to her that would have just made them both miserable.

She still wore the engagement ring, though the wedding band itself was in her jewelry box. They weren't technically divorced, she didn't doubt that would come eventually. Harmony wasn't going to file though so he would have too. Call her a hopeless romantic, but she was kinda hoping he would come back even if it was years down the road. Even if he didn't they could always file for separation and be done with it. A sigh left her before she got up and went to the small library they had in the back of the house. It opened out into a small garden and even had a bench seat with stained glass windows. In it was a desk that Xehanort had once used. This was were she had found his note, and that note was the source of her hope that he would come back eventually.

Alistair got up and followed her. The small library was a nice use of a spar room and he had to admit it was cozy. He noticed the bench seat and tilted his head as the energy there was vast. Years of use and happiness lay in its cushions and yet he could also feel resent sadness. Walking over to it the worn cushioned seemed rather inviting though this whole room was inviting for him. He was a bibliophile and was not about to hide that. Curling up with a good book was a rather nice idea since he lived her now.

" You are welcome to use this room whenever you like. Just don't go through the desk." Harmony stated as she finished up with the lockbox she kept in the desk. She kept a lot of things in the desk now that Xehanort was gone. Before it had been his desk that he used for studying and grading papers. She didn't know where he would be going his grading now but it wouldn't be on this desk. A small smile appeared as she recalled him helping the kids with their homework on this desk. So many good memories and all of them a bit sour now. There was nothing that could be done about it though.

" Thank you." Alistair stated as he sat on the bench seat. The sun through the stained glass felt nice and he smiled a bit. Yes, this should go well. As long as he got along with her ex things wouldn't be bumpy. She was a beautiful woman too, kind too. He wasn't sure he had ever met anyone more kind. There was just this light to her that almost completely eclipsed the little bit of darkness he could see in her. He got the feeling she didn't hate her ex and that she would give until she had nothing left to give. Maybe he could get her to let go of those last lingering feelings for the man. He obviously didn't deserve her. **And you think we do?**

A sigh left him as his alter sound in his head. What did make him think they deserved her? Considering what they had done to their students. Alistair sighed as he looked down and fiddled with his hands. When he looked up again she was gone. Perhaps that was a good thing so he didn't get any ideas. He really couldn't afford to be having relationships and yet he craved that. The master had been craving that for such a long time and he had never found the right person. Harmony felt like the right person, and that ache in his heart had returned now. Maybe, maybe they could just be friends for the moment, that was at least safe. Yes, that was what he would go with, just friends.


End file.
